


Goodbye My Eternal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a kind of spoiler to whoever hasn't seen 5x18. Dean comes back to Sam and finds out some things he never thought possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

As he leaves Lisa's walkway Dean thinks 'This is for the best, I know Sammy will understand he just needs some time'. While walking around thinking about this he looks at his baby, his Impala. " I'm sorry girl, but looks like we'll be saying goodbye soon" , he says. He goes back to the car and returns to the motel, where he and Sam were staying recently, and is fairly certain that he is most definitely gonna get the bitching of a life time from his little brother. When he approaches the door what he doesn't expect is to be ambushed by a pissed off former angel. Dean dodges and steps back, but he doesn't notice the 6'4 Sammy diving for him. Sam lunges at his legs and subdues him long enough for Castiel to land a hard knock at his temple. 

When he finally comes to he realizes that he's in Bobby's panic room. Dean abruptly begins to sit up only to regret the choice of action which causes his head to hurt worse than it did before. He gently feels his head for any bumps and finds a very swollen one at his temple. He tries to recollect all that has happened and remembers Sam tackling him and Cas knocking him upside the head. He suddenly notices a pair of dark hazel eyes watching him from the metal slot at the door. 

"Sam, let me out right the fuck now!" says a seriously pissed off Dean. 

"I'm not letting you out Dean, not until you forget this stupid idea of letting Michael wear you to the prom " says Sam with almost as much malice in his tone. 

"Sam, Sammy please just let me do this. You know if I give myself to Michael the whole freakin' apocalypse is gonna end. No more blood shed and pain, and I just want it all to end. Please " Dean pleads. 

"And what, just let you die out. What about us against them. Us saving the whole world our way, not following those arrogant righteous 

dickheads." 

Dean sighs deeply resting his head on his hands in a crouch of defeat. After pulling himself together he looks back at his brother with defiance in his eyes equally. "Sam I can end this and I just can't watch so many people dying just because I don't wanna be an angel condom. Besides you heard what Josh said, God gave up on us man. He won't help us." 

Sam suprises Dean by opening the door walking in with so much fury, but he also notices the concern showing in his little bro's eyes. A look he long thought had left the other man, and looks down not wanting to see it. Dean knows if he keeps seeing that look in his little brother's eyes he's going to give up to him and make sure Sam never has to look like that, again. Sam walks up to him looking like he's about to cry his eyes out. He is so close to Dean that he's practically standing over him. He crouches down and looks at his big brother, his hero, the one who gave up his life for him, even went to hell for him. He cups Dean's chin in his hand tilts his chin up so they are looking directly into each other's eyes. What he sees there terrifies him because it's a look that is determined to sacrifice himself for others. The same look he could always see in Dean's eyes that would become more intense if on a hunt there would be a few innocent caught in the middle. " Dean, I know you would do anything to save people even if their assholes to stuck up to notice how great you are, but I don't care. No matter what I will not lose you again. Never again big brother. 'Cause you know why, 'cause I love you you stupid self sacrificing jerk " said Sam with not a single hint of anger, but pure jollity. He suddenly took Dean's lips to his own, and was rewarded with a wide eyed shocked Dean. He just looked so shocked and frozen that Sam had too resist the urge to laugh his guts out. When he stopped and looked at his brother all he saw was confusion clouding his evergreen eyes and a miniscule thing of what he wanted to be hope. 

Dean looked at Sam as if he had sprouted a second head and thought through what just happened in his mind repeatedly until Sam had enough of the awkward silence and called for him. He looked at him trying to see if there was any hint of amusement he would see when Sam would try to joke around with him. What he saw was a determined 'I am not fucking with you' expression that could have left him stuttering if he wasn't so headstrong. "Sam, what the hell was that about and if you' re fucking with me I'll literally tear you a new one, bitch " said Dean. 

Sam sighed deeply thinking about how clueless someone could be. " Dean, I'm serious. I love you more than just a brother, and I would do anything for you. I know I haven't been acting like it, and for that I am deeply sorry " pleaded Sam with his big puppy eyes. 

When Dean saw this he practically became like putty in his little brother's hands. "I love you to Sammy. Okay, I won't give in to Michael" Dean said only to reassure his brother for now. Planning to leave this place the first chance he gets. 

Sam took his brother's face in his hands looking to see if he was deceiving him and leaving. He looked deep and saw no trace if deception in his beautiful brother's deep green eyes. He leaned his face in closer and made sure his brother was okay with what he was about to do. To his astonishment Dean continued the rest of the space left and planted a passionate kiss with all the love he could put in it. The rest of the time was spent in each other's arms Sam caressing Dean as if he were made of glass. Sam took Dean and felt the heat of his selfless big brother bring him to a new high better than he has ever felt before. 

Dean couldn't believe his brother was this amazing and cherished every moment knowing it oculd be last best thing he would feel. There was a nagging voice in his head telling him to stay with his Sammy, but he ignored it as much as he could only putting all his focus in his Sammy inside him pulsing. 

When they both fell asleep Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and brother, and smiled even wider than the cheshire cat when he felt him snuggle in. Dean feigned sleep long enough to listen to his brother's deep breathing and slowly left his brother's arms. He put a pillow in his place to make sure he wouldn't wake up too fast. He looked one last time at his peaceful little brother. Tears fogged his vision when he saw the first time Sam finally looked at peace after all that has happened. He wrote a quick note hoping all that he felt could be projected to Sam. He left soon after, and never looked back because he knew if he did he would go back in those arms never letting go. 

Sam woke up later and found that his brother had left and in his place was a pillow with a folded note written for him. As he read it he felt his hear and sobbed. 'Bye Sammy. Rember that I will always love you, and I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do. Once you're reading this I'll probably be gone by then. No matter what happens always remember that my feelings for you were genuine. I couldn't love anyone more than how much I love you. Your brother, Dean.'


End file.
